The present invention is directed to a formwork assembly for use in constructing structures or parts of structures from a pourable material, such as concrete. The formwork is made up of individual formwork panels constructed of an elastically deformable material, such as steel plates, so that the panels can be bent within their elastic limits for forming the surfaces of curved structures. Flange-like support members are mounted on the outside surfaces of the formwork panels along opposite edges of the panels with the support members being preferably close to the edges. In use, adjoining formwork panels are connected to one another by girder-like members which interlock with the flange-like support members. The girder-like members can act as tension or compression members.
Such formwork is known. With such formwork rotationally symmetrical structures or parts of structures can be constructed and they can also be used to form irregularly curved surfaces in a structure. Different systems are employed for rotationally symmetrical structures or the formwork has to be built for such structures and such formwork systems may be provided with openings therethrough. In a formwork assembly without any openings, the forces generated by the poured concrete are carried by ring-like supports on the inside and outside surfaces of the structure. In the case of an outside formwork section, the transmittal of such forces can be assumed by the formwork surface itself in particular by encircling support members integrated with the formwork panels or by a barrel stave-like assembly and subsequently positioned tension member. The inside formwork is usually supported by compression rings extending along a circular or polygonal path or the inside support may be in the form a simple or three-dimensional lattice structure. If the curved shape is not rotationally symmetrical then up to the present time it has been conventional to construct special formwork usually made up of plywood panels and timber supports and appropriate connecting members.